Strangers To Acquaintance
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: Gamzee loved Tavros from afar but when the teacher sends Tavros to take Gamzee to the principal's office they get to know one another and are on a first name basis.
1. I've Seen You But Who Are You?

**Chapter 1: I've Seen You, But Who Are You?**

Tavros woke up to the chilling wind, he sat up and looked around, light shone through the window and lit the dark room. Tavros got out of bed and opened all the curtains the light burst through the windows and completely lit the room. He turned and left to his bathroom, he showered and got dressed getting ready for school. Oh Yeah, he has work tomorrow.

Tavros works at a library, he likes it there since it's a calm, quiet setting. He got his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he left his apartment as he locked the door he heard one if his good friends walking down the stairs. Tavros turned and saw Aradia walking down, she was wearing a black shirt with skulls on it and a jean skirt with fishnet leggings.

"Oh hey Tavros! Good morning" Aradia answers as she sees Tavros, he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Morning Aradia looking nice as usual" she really did look nice, it would be mean to say something that wasn't true. Aradia smiled and thanked Tavros.

"Thanks so let's get a move on huh?" She smiled and walked to the other set of stairs and motioned Tavros to come along.

Tavros laughed and joined Aradia and were on there way to school. Once they got to school Tavros saw a kid with crazy black hair spiked up and seemed to be wearing a black leather jacket, a shirt that had a purple Capricorn insignia and black jeans. It looked like the guy was looking at Tavros which made him really uncomfortable, he held the school door open for Aradia and disappeared through the doors entering the lunchroom.

"Tavros!" Nepeta Leijon leaped at Tavros and hugged him tightly around his chest, Tavros laughed and hugged Nepeta back he put her back down and gave a tall make with Long black hair a high five, only sadly to hurt his hand.

"Oh...oh My a-are you okay? I-I'm sorry Tavros" he gave an apology in a low voice and Tavros chuckles as he rubbed his hand.

"I'm fine Equius, don't worry" he put his hand down and waved to the quiet girl shi had been sitting in a corner of the lunchroom tables who went by the name of Jane Crocker, she smiled nervously and waved back to him. Tavros lost his train of thought till he felt someone breathe down his back, he shuddered and turned around.

"Hi Tavros!" A girl with short black hair and red pointed shades smiled at Tavros.

"Oh hi Terezi how are you?" Terezi took another sniff of his scent, he smelled like, cologne, it smelled so nice and she smiled at him.

"I'm great!" She moved back and took out her walking stick and tapped it on the floor "thanks for asking" she continued to unconsciously tap the stick on the floor till she hit something Or someone.

"Ow Terezi..." A kid with black spiked hair, he was rather short but he could really Hold his own.

"Oh Karkat! I'm so sorry" Terezi put a hand to her mouth and looked down "uh... What did I hit?" She was blind as you can see but she never cared Or had it ever bothered her, she was pretty happy though.

"My shin" Karkat growled through his gritted teeth and looked at Terezi who grinned at him.

"My bad!" She turned back around and sat in one of the seats next to him in the lunchroom.

Once the bell rang for all the students to their first period class, the lunchroom emptied quick as Tavros, Aradia and Karkat entered their class they all sat together, they always worked better like this. The class began which was English, Tavros grabbed his book out of his bag and put it in the table as so did Aradia and Karkat.

"Late to class again I see, eh Makara?" Tavros looked up slightly to see the same kid he saw outside, but this time he wore weight lifting gloves and he didn't have his jacket on, he stared at the face he wore, he gave a languid expression to the teacher as he was being yelled at.

Then the kid who called Makara spoke "Calm down teach, its Just a class" he lifted his arm and made a circle motion still looking at the teacher "See what everyone is doing Just reading... Nothing to learn here..." He put his arm down and leaned on the door with his arms crossed over his chest "I rather be in the principal's office then here, I learn somethin' there"

The teacher gave a frustrated expression, then turned to the class who stared back at him, but Tavros who was indulged in reading.

"Nitram" Tavros looked up at the teacher "Take Makara to the principal's office" Tavros put his bookmark in the book and glanced over to Makara who smiled and motioned him to come over to him, he sighed and got up and walked over to him.

"Hey motherfucker, let's go" he turned and walked out of the room and took Long strides in his walk with his hands behind his head.

Karkat raised his hand "Yes Karkat?"

"Why'd you send Tavros to Take him to the principal's office? Couldn't he Just go there himself?"

"Honestly, I sometimes wonder how Mr. Makara finds his way around the school with his Languid manner" and the kids un the class chuckled at the statement made.

"So your last name is Nitram?" The tall languid boy looked over his shoulder back at Tavros.

"Yeah..."

"Cool, so what's your first name?"

"Tavros"

"Hmm... Tavros Nitram... Has a good ring to it I like it. Mine is Gamzee" Tavros saw Gamzee looked forward and looked down, the hallway got really quiet "plus your a cute motherfucker" he looked back up to see Gamzee give him a smile, Tavros blushed and looked down immediately.

"Th-thanks...Gamzee" he heard him chuckle as they turned the corner.

"No problem bro" and he stopped in front of the office "well we're here, peace Nitram" he raised his hand to a peace sign and walked in.

"Back again Makara?"  
"Chill, I missed you principal" Tavros laughed and went back to class.

"Welcome back Nitram" his teacher said as he opened the door

"Thank you Mr. Baron" Tavros walked back to his seat and sat down, continued to read.

The class has ended and kids filled the hallways quickly, Tavros and Karkat went to their lockers and put their bags in and grabbed, their gym clothes. Tavros closed his locker door and saw Gamzee leaning on one of the lockers startling Tavros.

"Oh Shi-!" Tavros put a hand to his chest, his Herr beating fast "Gamzee... Hey..." Gamzee gave a languid smile and chuckles.

"Hey Tav got gym now?" Tavros nodded "oh alright I got algebra, I'll see you later I guess"

"Bye Gamzee, come on Karkat" Karkat nodded and left with Tavros as Gamzee left the opposite way. Tavros and Karkat entered the gym locker room and put on their gym shorts and put their clothes into their lockers.

"Tavros!" Nepeta called as she jogged over to Tavros as Karkat began to run Laps around the gym's perimeter "wanna jog with me?" She asked as Tavros nodded they began to run as they caught up to Karkat "hi Karkitty! Bye Karkitty!" And they passed him, Tavros laughed as they continue to run until a whistle was blown.

The other students stopped their activities and took a knee **(A/N: I used to do this in My gym classes so I'm putting it in here)** they looked at the gym teacher as she put her whistle down "Alright everyone today will be a free day so you can continue to run Or play a sport that's all, you may continue" and she left into her office.

"What do you wanna Do Nepeta?" Nepeta put a finger to her cheek and thought about it.

"Jump Rope!" She pounced on Tavros and giggles, Tavros chuckles and nodded as they went to the gym closets and got a jump rope.

"Can I play with you guys?" A girl's voice came from behind Tavros turned and saw Kanaya. She giggled and waved hello to them.

"Sure Kanaya!" Nepeta said as she motioned them two to come with her. They found a spot to play with the jump rope and Kanaya went first as she jumped Nepeta and Tavros swung the rope, sadly Nepeta gets easily distracted. Once she saw Equius she threw the handle and the rope smacked Kanaya in the face and she runs to Equius and jumps on him.

"Kanaya!" Tavros went to Kanaya as she held her cheek "you okay?" Tavros looked at her face and it had a red mark Oohh that gotta hurt! "Umm... Come on I'll Take you to and then to the nurse" Tavros grabbed Kanaya's hand and they got a pass from the teacher and left to the nurse.

"Thank you... Tavros" Kanaya said as they walked to the nurse and Tavros smiled.

"No problem Kanaya" Tavros said as they turned the corner into the nurses office " hey Rose?" The young woman with blonde hair turned around to see the two "can I get an ice pack?"

"Sure here you go" she went to a small fridge and got a small pack, she pressed on the center and shook it up a bit and handed it to Tavros then he passed it on to Kanaya.

"Thank you Rose" Tavros smiled and left with Kanaya "come on Kanaya" and they went back to gym.

Nepeta has apologized to Kanaya and Equius apologized as well even though it wasn't needed. Kanaya thanked them and said it was no problem at all and that it Just hurts a tad bit.

Tavros, Karkat and Kanaya left for lunch and Tavros only to find out he's with Gamzee. Tavros sat in a table along Sollux who had Just came to school from a doctor's appointment. Kanaya joined them as well as Karkat.

"You hang out with that dumb Fuck Gamzee?" Karkat says as he finished drinking water and Tavros shrugged.

"Not really I Just met him I don't befriend people that quickly" Tavros chuckled looking down at his bottled water he had bought. Karkat rolled his eyes and looked at the dark figure walking by.

"Speaking of the dumbass there he is" Tavros turned and saw Gamzee walking with a girl with Long brown hair and goggles pinned to the top if her head and a guy with brown hair but with a purple streak in the middle and he wore a blue scarf.

"Oh isn't that the captain of the swimming team?" Karkat nodded and Sollux followed her every move with his eyes "gotta crush on her Or something Sol?" Tavros grinned at him as Sollux blushed and his glasses fall to the lower bridge of his nose, showing his red and blue contacts in his eyes matching his glasses.

"Thut up Tavroth" Sollux spoke with a lisp as Tavros laughed "I mean it!" Karkat rolled his eyes and got up to go buy chips.

Tavros sees Gamzee pass Karkat and notices him,bye smiled and sat next to him "hey Tav didn't know I had lunch with you" he looked a little tipsy and Tavros began to wonder 'what's up with this guy?' Tavros decided to ask.

"Uh... You okay Gamzee? you look a bit wobbly..." Tavros stared at Gamzee rub his head and heard him sigh then show a smile to him.

"Yeah I'm fine bro don't all up and worry 'bout it" he rubbed Tavros's mohawk it was so soft "damn you got some soft motherfuckin hair Tav" Tavros chuckled and Karkat came back.

"Oh he's here already?" He looked at Gamzee as he smiled at Karkat "I forgot I have to help our English teacher so see ya fuckasses" Karkat walks away.

He looked at Karkat walking away "What are you doing after school?" Gamzee looked back to Tavros.

"Nothing really Why?"

"Wanna hang out after?"

"Sure I guess that'd be ok"

"Great!" Gamzee got up and turned to Sollux "oh and Fef wants to talk to you come on, he'll be back Tav and Kanaya" Tavros Just remembered Kanaya was here and he looked at her, she was eating.

"I'm sorry!" Tavros said "I forgot you were here your so quiet!" Kanaya chuckled.

"It's no big deal Tavros really" Kanaya said as she got up and threw out her lunch tray.

After ten minutes of talking Sollux cane back with a smile "Why are you smiling Sol?"

"I got a girlfriend" Tavros and Kanaya looked shocked and Sollux laughed.

"Congrats bro!" Tavros gave Sollux a high five.

"Gamzee... When will you tell him that you like him?" Feferi leaned close to him and he shrugged.

"I liked him from afar... At least I'm able to talk to him now" Gamzee shoved his hands in his pocket, then lunch was over and Gamzee joined Tavros for their next class together: Science.

They got to class and the teacher surprised to see Gamzee early greeted him as he greeted the teacher back "hey wanna be partners for our science project?" Tavros asked Gamzee as he saw him smile.

"Sure bro" Gamzee got the seat next to him and Tavros to his surprise saw Gamzee working Gamzee looked at Tavros's surprised face "what never seen me Do work before?" He laughed as he saw Tavros nod his head "well there are a lot of things you don't know about me" Gamzee pushed the thought of his feelings for Tavros to the back of his mind and smiled at Tavros as he smiled back blushing lightly as it made Gamzee's heart skip a beat.

**AN: wow this was way longer than I thought it would be well I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Carrying These Feelings

**Chapter 2: Carrying These Feelings**

Gamzee and Tavros finished the school day and Hung out at Tavros's place, they talked and played video games and Tavros beat Gamzee so many times. But there was one game they were both good at 'Guitar Hero' they played guitar and bass on expert, it was so fast Tavros was surprised Gamzee hit all the notes.

After they played they got back to Just watching TV and talked, Tavros enjoyed Gamzee's company but also felt weird around him. Like... Some kind of feelings. Then it became an awkward silence, Tavros fixed his sitting position as so did Gamzee, he was tall but Tavros wasn't too short to him. Tavros saw Gamzee look at him from his peripheral vision, now it was mire awkward Tavros turned and looked back at Gamzee and he Just smiled.

"I Just love your fucking eyes bro" Gamzee finally broke the silence but with an awkward statement, Tavros blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thanks Gamzee" Tavros smile had made Gamzee blush, which was a surprise since he barely showed any interest in anything really "heh heh that's cute" Tavros said as he chuckled and rubbed Gamzee's hair and made him blush even more and Gamzee covered his face in the palms of his hands.

Tavros had notice how close they were to eachother but he didn't mind he actually liked being close to Gamzee. Whoa what was he thinking? Surely he doesn't have feelings for him!...Does he? Gamzee looked back up and chuckled.

"Thanks bro" Tavros saw Gamzee sit up straight and stretched his arms "so what now?" Tavros shrugged.

"I don't know umm... Wanna Just continue talking?"

"Sure" Gamzee put his hands on his knees looking at Tavros. He himself noticed how close their faces were to eachother. He got rather nervous... And those thoughts came back into his mind that he oh so eagerly tried to push back.

"Um... Tav?" Gamzee said as he looked at Tavros look to him.

"Yeah?"

"I-I umm... H-have to tell y-you something, please don't judge if you don't like it please..." Gamzee has gotten weird now Tavros was now curious what it was.

"Sure what is it?" Tavros turned his body to face Gamzee as Gamzee did the same.

"I-I like... Y-you..." Gamzee put his head down quickly, Tavros was shocked to hear this but he didn't judge "I liked you from afar I got scared at first but when had you walk me to the principal's office I felt relaxed around you... But you probably don't like me back..." Gamzee looked down and tears came down, he was scared, if he would be rejected but he couldn't Hold in the tears.

"Let's Do something about these tears first" Tavros lifted Gamzee's face and wiped his tears with his thumbs "okay... And that's fine with me...I found myself liking you too" Gamzee's face lit up and he leaned in slowly and Tavros closed the gap and kissed his soft, warm lips.

Tavros kissed him nervously and shakly, only because it was his first time kissing someone but... he didn't care it felt right to him. Gamzee shocked at the feel of his new connection, kissed him in the same fashion. Tavros might have been determined, but Gamzee didn't want to over do it. Not yet.

Tavros got caught up and began to wrap his arms around Gamzee's waist. To Tavros' reaction, Gamzee gasped into the kiss. Gamzee allowed his arms to hang over Tavros' shoulders and play with the hair that curled out of Tavros' neck. Tavros licked at Gamzee's lips. Gamzee slowly opened his lips, quickly licking Tavros' lips before their tongues met.

Gamzee poked his tongue at Tavros' tongue, asking to explore. Tavros allowed him. As Gamzee brushed his tongue over Tavros' teeth and the inside of his cheek, Tavros let his hands travel to Gamzee's wild hair, gently tugging and moaning into the kiss. Tavros brought his tongue against Gamzee's forcing it back for Tavros' turn to explore. Gamzee opened his mouth, Tavros' tongue traveled to his molars and around his tongue.

Gamzee pulled back to breathe but saw Tavros' go after his lips. Tavros' face blushed a deep red. It had gotten hot with the body heat. Gamzee let Tavros back to his lips, bit toned down on the kissing, Gamzee kissed his neck and heard low moans from Tavros as he arched his back into Gamzee as he pulled his head back and moaned. He wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck and let his head lay in the crook of his neck. Gamzee had stopped kissing his neck as he gave Tavros a kiss on his lips.

"I have to go sorry Tav... Here's My number and pesterchum I'll message you when I get home okay?" Tavros was a little upset he had to go but he understood, he kissed Gamzee before he left and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch, remembering what the Fuck Just happened. Tavros blushed and put Gamzee's number in his phone and pesterchum on his roster.

Gamzee walked out if Tavros's apartment smiling widely, he pulled out his phone and texted Feferi:

Gamzee: HeY FeFeRi GuEsS WhAt MoThErFuCkEr :o)  
Feferi: W) (at Gamzee 38o  
Gamzee: He SaId YeS  
Feferi: o) ( t) (at's glubbing amazing Gamzee good for you!  
Gamzee:ThAnKs SiS :o) NoW I GoT To Go PeAcE

Gamzee walked down the street and all the way home. He opened the door to his house and closed it he walked past his older brother and began to text Tavros.

Gamzee: I'm HoMe TaV  
Tavros: oH, oKAY GAMZEE,  
Gamzee: I'm GoNnA Go To SlEeP SeE Ya ToMoRrOw  
Tavros: oKAY, gOOD NIGHT GAMZEE, lOVE YOU };)

Gamzee smiled once he saw this and replied back.

Gamzee:LoVe YoU ToO TaVvY NiGhT

Gamzee went to his room and strip off his shirt and changed into his pajama pants and laid down and fell fast to sleep.

The next day Gamzee woke up and got ready for school, he ate breakfast and brushed his teeth and slung his bag over his shoulder and left the house. He wore his leather jacket and a spiked bracelet, he was into the punk thing but he didn't want any piercing of the sort. He also wore a black shirt the had a painted clown face on it in indigo and baggy jeans, he walked passed Tavros's apartment and heard Tavros call out to him, he turned and saw Tavros waving to him as he walked towards him. Before Tavros could say anything Gamzee quickly leaned on and gave him a kiss.

"Hey cutie" Gamzee smiled as he pulled away "I missed you" Tavros chuckled and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Me too" Tavros smiled back and they walked to school, once they got there they sat at the lunch tables and Gamzee reached into his bag and got a pill and popped it into his mouth "what's that for?" Tavros questions as he saw them Gamzee looked at Tavros and smirked.

"When I get uneasy, I get frantic and when I get frantic, I go crazy simple as that and I use these" he shook the pill bottle "to calm down" Tavros looked a bit worried "don't worry as Long as I have these I'm fine Or if someone pisses me off to an extent but overall don't worry Kay bro?" Gamzee leaned forward putting a hand on Tavros's knee and kisses him lightly.

"Alright Gamzee I trust you" Tavros said as Gamzee pulled away "so you felt uneasy Or somethin?" Gamzee nodded.

"Don't wanna talk about it, oh hey I'll be back Or you wanna come with?" Gamzee and pointed to the bathroom, Tavros decided to go with. As they walked into the bathroom Gamzee reached into his bag and got out face paint, Tavros looked at him puzzled " I wear face paint I Just so happen to like it alot"

Gamzee lifts his bangs and smeared white paint all over his face, he looked kind of funny then he grabbed gray paint and a small brush he dipped it in and drew around his eyes and circles on his temples, a wide gray skin around his mouth and pointed gray spots in his cheeks then colored in the areas. He was actually pretty good at this.

"There..." Gamzee capped the paint and washed the brush off and put it all in his bag and sprayed a liquid over his face "sorry, it's a sealer so it won't run" he dried it off and then they left the bathroom. Tavros saw Sollux and Feferi and he smiled and he felt Gamzee Hold his hand as they walked back to there table where Sollux Just so happened to sit at "hey My bubbly motherfucker, I see you got a boyfriend" Gamzee smiled at Feferi as she giggled and looked at Gamzee and Tavros's hands entwined together. Sollux had caught it to.

"Tho got a boyfriend Tavroth?" Sollux smiled and Tavros chuckled "I don't mind your thill a good friend" Sollux shrugged as he held Feferi close. Tavros and Gamzee smiled it seemed he was already starting to be accepted.

"Tavros!" Nepeta leaped at him from behind and making Tavros let go of Gamzee's hand.

"Nepeta!" He chuckled "good morning" he smiled at her as she hugged him tightly.

"You got a boyfriend?" She whispered to him as he nodded, she glances to Gamzee who was talking to Equius "I approve mister" Tavros began to laugh.

"Thanks Nepeta" Tavros found Equius looking at him and he smiled Tavros smiled back as Gamzee held his hand.

**AN: there's the second chapter you guys! :o) hope you liked it!**


	3. Just Another Day

Chapter 3: Just Another Day

Tavros and Gamzee went to their first period class, which had been English. Gamzee and Tavros walk through the door and sees them "Aren't you early " Gamzee chuckles and walks in.

"Well teach I would be late buuut don't wanna be hassled today, Kay?" Gamzee sat down with Tavros and soon Aradia and Karkat come.

"Hello Tavros, Gamzee" Aradia greeted the two as she notices Gamzee's face paint "nice face paint may I?" Gamzee nodded and sat up so she can feel the smooth surface "I like it and your design choice" Aradia moved back and smiled as she took out her notebook as the teacher began to write notes for interpret thinking.

"Thanks sis" Gamzee smiled and took out his notebook and a pen from his bag. Tavros soon did the same, Gamzee wrote surprisingly neat. Karkat looked at Gamzee then to Tavros and Tavros glanced up to Karkat.

"Something wrong Karkat?" Tavros looked back down and continued to write "you look surprised about somethin'" well he did! His eyes were slightly wide and Karkat pulled Tavros closer to him.

"Are you DATING that stoned Fuck?" He yelled but in a hushed voice, Tavros chuckled and shook his head "Jesus, I approve but once he does some stupid Shit I will hurt this fuckass" Tavros laughed.

"Don't worry" Tavros said as he fixed his shirt and smoothed it out, and went back to writing.

"I hope I don't" Karkat mutters as he went back to work. The class ended and Gamzee today had gym with Tavros, they changed into their gym shorts and went out into the gym.

"God, I motherfuckin' HATE gym. Hate being active" Tavros chuckled as he looked over Gamzee, for a guy who hates being active, he's pretty lean Gamzee had noticed this and smiled to Tavros, no one was there yet so he snuck a kiss.

Aradia and Terezi came in soon after and the rest of the kids, Tavros sat on the bleachers with Gamzee. They talked, laughed till the end of gym, they were the two to leave the locker room. Gamzee Tavros a kiss on his neck and Tavros laughed.

Tavros turned and kissed Gamzee but he had ended up getting gray makeup on his lips "sorry" Gamzee chuckled and wiped it off with towel he brought "there" Tavros laughed and they both left.

Tavros left to algebra and Gamzee left to Technology "Tavvrroooos!" A girl with Long black hair with blue streaks and glasses walked over to Tavros "hey Toredumbass" Tavros rolled his eyes and walked past her "what did I bother you?"

"You always bother me Vriska, so... what's new?" Tavros kept walking away and entered algebra, Vriska stood there and scoffed as she left to technology.

Gamzee sat down and took his laptop out of his bag, they were required. He turned on his laptop and Vriska sat next to him. In his head he mentally cursed her out, she was so damn annoying and bitches so damn much.

"Hey Gamzee" Vriska says to Gamzee as she pulled out he blue laptop.

"...hey Vriska." Gamzee gritted out if his teeth, he opened up a blank document and began to type in notes. Vriska soon did the same and the class was on coding. After class, Gamzee met up with Tavros, they walked to lunch and kissed in the staircase that lead to the lunchroom. Once they git there they saw Karkat and Terezi talking to eachother, Aradia talking with Feferi and Sollux messing with Eridan.

"Hey guys" Gamzee said as he held Tavros's hand.

"Look it's the new couple" Terezi says smiling as she turned from Karkat. Gamzee and Tavros chuckle, they sit across from Terezi and Karkat. Terezi reached over and went to feel for Gamzee and Tavros's face with each hand. She grazed her right over Gamzee's jawline, as she grazed the left over Tavros's temple "there you guys are"

"Here we are" Gamzee said as he popped another pill in his mouth, reached an arm over Tavros's shoulders and Tavros leaned into Gamzee's body. The kids at the school didn't care who was gay Or both ways. Tavros liked that about this school "C'mere you" Gamzee pulled Tavros close and Tavros laughed.

"You guys are so cute together!" Feferi squealed and Sollux kissed her cheek, Gamzee and Tavros blush a bit. But they smiled at her.

"Thanks Fef" Gamzee said as he wiped his makeup off with the towel he grabbed from his bag, then nuzzled his head in the crook of Tavros's neck and picked his head up and kissed Tavros on his lips softly. Karkat wrinkled his nose a bit.

"What are they kissing?" Terezi looked alert and made everyone laugh.

"We were till you opened your motherfuckin mouth " Gamzee laughed as Terezi pouted, sticking her tongue out at him "heh heh" Gamzee pulled Tavros back in for another kiss.

"Enjoying him?" Karkat said laughing as Gamzee nodded his head, making Karkat laugh even more.

After the lunch period, they went through the rest of the day and Gamzee Hung out at Tavros's house and they talked but mostly kissed.

"How was your day?" Tavros said as he put his bag in the closet, Gamzee shrugged.

"Good I guess, had to deal with Vriska sitting next to me during tech" Gamzee sighed "I hate that bitch" Tavros turned and agreed.

"Finally, someone who notices it" Tavros sat next to Gamzee and leaned On him, Gamzee moved his arm around Tavros, making Tavros practically fall into his chest.

"Now I got you, ya cute motherfucker" Tavros laughed and looked up and gave Gamzee a deep kiss "Mmm... I love you so damn much Tavvy..." Gamzee whispers as he kissed Tavros.

"I love you too Gamzee" Tavros answered back and opened his mouth slightly, and Gamzee slid his tongue in and explored Tavros' mouth and Tavros explored Gamzee's mouth after. Gamzee pulled away to breathe and a cold breeze flew through the opened window, luckily Gamzee had his leather jacket on he took it off and put it around Tavros. Then he rubbed Tavros's back and looked at his bracelet.

"Has My bracelet bothered you Tav?" Tavros shook his head and turned around with his back to Gamzee's chest, and he held his arm to his face and looked at his bracelet. He spun it around Gamzee's wrist and Gamzee began to chuckle "your so fucking cute Tavros, I'm so happy you all up and said yes, it was a motherfuckin miracle bro..." Gamzee leaned his head into Tavros's mohawk.

"Wanna stay the Night?" Tavros suggested and Gamzee nodded "okay, oh tomorrow we have no school, wanna go to the movies?" Tavros looked at the digital clock and it read [4:30], he groaned.

"Sure and what's wrong Tav?"

"I got work at 5:30" Gamzee looked to Tavros

"Want me to walk you there and wait for you?" Tavros shrugged.

"I'm working for three hours today, think you can wait?" Gamzee smiled

"Of course, at least I get to see a cutie coming back to me" Tavros laughed and sat up, he wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck and kissed him and put his hands in his black messy hair and ran his thumbs over his temples. Gamzee pressed a hand on Tavros's back, and held him close resting his other hand on his knee.

"I'm gonna go shower alright?" Tavros leaned his forehead on Gamzee's forehead and got up and left to the bathroom.

"Fuck it's cold" Gamzee put his jacket back on and went to close the window, he walked back to couch and took off his bracelets, his black rosary that he forgot he even wore, and put them on the coffee table in front of him. He heard his laptop go off from his bag, he reached for it and placed it in his lap.

It was a message from Feferi.

**cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]:**

CC: Gamz-ee ) (ow ar-e you 38)

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr I'm GoOd

CC: o) ( t) (at's good w) (-er-e is Tavros?

TC: GeTtInG ReAdY FoR WoRk I'm At HiS PlAcE :o)

CC: oooOO) ( I s-ee w-ell I'll l-eav-e you to it s-ee you th-e day aft-er tomorrow glub glub glub glub! 38D

TC:HeH HeH AlRiGhT MoThErFuCkEr SeE Ya HoNk HoNk

**cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]**

Gamzee put his laptop in his bag and saw Tavros get out, drying his hair with a towel and put on his sneakers. Tavros wore a navy blue shirt and some jeans Gamzee got up "ready to go?" Tavros nodded as he slid into his jacket and they left running into Aradia on the staircase.

"Oh hey guys sorry if I got in your way" she was carrying bags on groceries Gamzee grabbed them and helped her up the stairs and to her door acrid from Tavros's "thank you Gamzee" she pecked his cheek and opened the door "don't mind if a gave him a peck right?" She looked over at Tavros who didn't mind.

"Your welcome sis" Gamzee walked back chuckling and walked Tavros to work and kissed him bye and he continued to walk down the block. Tavros entered the library and clocked in, he looked around and saw a young lady with Long brown hair.

"Madeleine, I'm here" Tavros called to her, she looked up and smiled.

"Okay Tavros can you sort these books out first please?" She pointed to a small pile of books and Tavros took off his jacket and walked behind the counter and got to work.

Gamzee went home and got a small bag on clothes and walked back and walked into a tattoo parlor, a man with a dragon tattoo all over his right arm walked up to Gamzee and shook his hand "hey look who's here" Gamzee smirked at the girl and two guys who greeted him "its been long Gamz, what you grew old of us?" Gamzee laughed as the guy messed up his hair.

"Nah motherfucker Just been busy, y'know Tav, the kid I told ya 'bout?"

The guy nodded.

"The one you like?" The girl with short red hair looked up from what she was doing. Gamzee nods.

"Yeah, he said yes now he's My boyfriend" Gamzee got a Hard slap to the back.

"Nice one kid" the dragon tattooed guy said Gamzee smirked.

"Thanks Nick so Yeah, I've been busy with school and other Shit" Gamzee sat down on the chair, and spun around a bit. He stopped and looked at the tattoo the red head was designing "that Shit looks like miracles Sam" she began to laugh.

"Thanks Gamzee" she drew the final design and added the colors "there... How bout now?" Gamzee held the binder and looked at it. The design, it had a woman holding a urn that poured blood onto a white rose which was turning to a red rose. Gamzee smiles and handed back to the red head.

"That's motherfuckin' better than how I would do it, miracles sis motherfuckin miracles" she began to laugh and he Hung there till it was time to get Tavros "oh Shit gotta get My Tav peace guys" he gave a high five to the three guys and a hug to the red head.

"Don't be a fucking stranger Gamzee alright?"

"Alright bro peace" Gamzee left the parlor and walked to the library and saw Tavros walk out "Tavros!" He waved to Tavros and he smiled and waved back.

"Tavros!" Tavros turned to Gamzee and waved back, Gamzee walked up to him and kissed him "I missed you... How was work?" He nipped at Tavros's lips before pulling away,bye held Tavros's hand as they walked home.

"Work was fine" Tavros held Gamzee's hand and they got back to the house and Gamzee out his small bag in his school bag "those your clothes?" Gamzee nods "alright you can Take a shower I'm gonna Change" Gamzee took off his sneakers and jacket and Hung it up and put his sneakers near the door and left to the bathroom.

Gamzee stripped and jumped into the shower the cold water hit his warm body and he relaxes.

Tavros stripped and slid into some shorts and a tank top. He opened the window slightly and sat down and began to watch TV. He heard the door open and Gamzee came out wearing black and purple basketball shorts, and a black tank top, he was drying his hair with the towel and he walked back to the bathroom and Hung it up. He came back and sat with Tavros.

"Took a cold shower?" Gamzee nods and held Tavros's hand Tavros turns off the TV and walked to the kitchen and made dinner 40 minutes later. "Gamzee come Eat" Tavros called Gamzee who didn't even know he was cooking. Gamzee walked in and saw dinner it was pasta.

"I could've helped you Tav" Gamzee walked over to Tavros and kissed his cheek "but thanks" he sat with Tavros and Tavros poured soda into two cups, Gamzee glanced at what he poured in the bottle read 'Faygo' "thanks you know what I like" he leaned over and kissed him again Tavros laughed.

"No problem" they ate and washed dishes and laid down together in Tavros's room even though he had another room, Gamzee wanted to he with his bro.

They quietly talked until Tavros fell asleep against Gamzee' chest and Gamzee hugged Tavros close and fell asleep sion after.

**AN: there's chapter three!**

**Hope you like it so far guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Kid

**Chapter 4: A New Kid**

**AN: I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I...Have been dragged into RPing for the past week. i barely got sleep because of the awesome people I've met! It was so fun LOL.**

**sooo I looked at My hair... It has gotten pretty Long and wondered if I should cut it. But then, I noticed I could use My normal hair as Equius's hair! No wig bitches! Lol I was happy about that then got to work on this here chapter. Enjoy!**

:I

* * *

AN: sooo I looked at My hair... It has gotten pretty Long and wondered if I should cut it. But then, I noticed I could use My normal hair as Equius's hair! No wig bitches! Lol I was happy about that then got to work on this here chapter. Enjoy!

Tavros woke up and felt Gamzee's arms around him, he leaned his head in close, and closed his eyes for a second. Gamzee felt Tavros start to move, now he opened his eyes, he looked down to Tavros and kissed his forehead and Tavros opens his eyes and smiles.

"Hey tavvy..."Gamzee looked down at Tavros as he looked at Gamzee.

"Hey Gamzee, good morning" Tavros smiled at Gamzee and sat up and so did Gamzee, Tavros went to stand up and began to stretch.

"What do you wanna do today?" Gamzee asked as he put a hand through his wild jet black hair looking at Tavros with his serene purple eyes. Tavros began to think about it, there wasn't any school today. No work, Just hang out here I guess? Oh Yeah the movies! "Oh wait don't we have a date to the movies?"

Gamzee began to pull Tavros in closer and he nuzzled his head in Tavros's neck "Mmmhm" was all Tavros could say. Tavros excused himself, leaving Gamzee alone in the room and went to the bathroom and took a shower, once he got out, he was drying his hair with a towel, he didn't see Gamzee in the bedroom, he walked to the living room and he was there fully dressed.

Gamzee was wearing a black short sleeve with a fancy purple Capricorn sign and black jeans with his purple sneakers. Tavros smiles at Gamzee, who had walked over to him and laid a kiss on his soft lips. Tavros kissed back passionately.

"Do you really wanna go to the movies" Gamzee asked between kisses and Just muffled 'mm-mm'  
"Heh heh alright then" Gamzee continued to kiss Tavros and pulled him to the couch. Tavros straddles Gamzee and continued to kiss him, he nipped at his lip and began to twirled his hair through his fingers.

Gamzee pulled away from Tavros and began to kiss his neck, but more expected behind his ear 'NNnnnn...' Tavros moaned and shudders at the light kisses on his sensitive skin. Gamzee trailed his kiss to his collarbone then back to his lips Tavros kissed Gamzee and licked his lips and Gamzee opened his mouth and he explored.

Tavros soon let the same happen with Gamzee, until a knock came from his door. Tavros pulled away and looked at the door, got its Gamzee and went to open it. He opened the door and saw Aradia with another boy, he has blond hair and some black shades.

"Hi Tavros!" Aradia greeted him "this is Dave Strider he is a new neighbor and will be going to school with us!" She smiled as it looked like she was showing him around.

"Oh. Hey Dave I'm Tavros Nitram. Nice to meet you" Tavros leaned one the door and held a hand out to him. Dave reached for it and shook his hand and smirked "alright I gotta go do something" Aradia nodded as he Shut the door.

"So there's gonna be a new kid at school?" Gamzee leaned back on the couch, as Tavros sat with him, he laid his head on his chest and Tavros nods, Gamzee pulled him close and kissed his head.

Gamzee stood the rest of the say and another Night, he woke up and got ready for school, he had finished his medication and he has been on edge all morning, when they got to school he flinched when Fef gave him a hug and immediately pushed her away. She knew what was going on.

Gamzee sat with Tavros in English, he had been holding his hand under the table to keep calm. He had began fidgeting at time, but you tightly gripped his hand. The remained calm the rest of the morning and now it was lunch.

They had seen the new kid, Dave. He also had the same lunch period as them, that's cool I guess Gamzee and Tavros talked and Gamzee flinched at anything that fell. So far, it wasn't good already three things fell; Fef's goggles, Karkat's textbook and Sollux's bag.

"I-I'll be right back" Gamzee got out of his seat and went somewhere, you notice Dave is walking towards you.

**== say hi to Dave**

"Hey Dave what's up?" Tavros gets out of his seat and Dave and him talked for a bit standing, he had to go so you Hold your hand out to him "well okay it was nice talking with yo-" Dave had grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

You stood there in shock, Dave Just kissed you, KISSED YOU. Dave pulled away slowly and walks away revealing Gamzee who had saw the unwelcoming kiss. You see him turn around and he runs out of cafeteria into the school yard.

You begin to run after him and you see him jump the gate and you yell out to him.

It was the last time you saw him after a week...

* * *

**AN: wow it is reaally short I haven't put a lot of time and effort as I did with the others because I have fallen in love with Rping with My friends. O_o its miraculous.**

**great news guys!**

* * *

**If you have fallen in love with the joint story 'In Search Of Your Love' by me and Gabby then guess what?  
Wellll, we'll be writing another story together but this time with The Grand Highblood and The Summoner. So far it has been great and very exciting to read AND write so I hope that once we post this new story that it will be one of our greatest story yet! (Well to me maybe but i'm sure Gabby will like that as well) Overall thank you for reading the stories we have written and your support even if they are Three word reviews!**

**L.O.S.I.D**


	5. Chapter 5 The One Who Lost Control

**Chapter 5: The One Who Lost Control**

**AN: well here is the fifth chapter guys i hope i didnt break too many hearts in the last chapter but not to worry! L.O.S.I.D will take care of that!**

**Heh Heh well Enjoy!**

**NEW AN: YOOOOUUU GUUUYYSS! XD I HAVE OVER 400 VIEWS, 6 FAVORITES AND 5 FIVE FOLLOWERS!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!**

* * *

You haven't seen Gamzee for a solid week... You had really gotten worried, Gamzee's things were still at your house, you called his cell phone it went to voicemail, you couldn't send a message in pesterchum. God you feel dead.

You hear a knock on the door, you run to the door and swing it open to only see a short red head. She gave a cold stare at him, then began to talk.

"Your Tavros Nitram right?" She spoke in a icy tone as you nod slightly "I'm Sam. A good friend of Gamzee, we need you to look at somethin for us" then you immediately nod and leave with her. You begin to walk with Sam to a tattoo parlor and heard crashing and yelling.

Sam opened the door to the parlor and heard Gamzee yell and a crash. You have now gotten scared. Sam then opened a back door and it was a regular room, a guy with a dragon tattoo on his arm was holding Gamzee's arm down and yelling to calm down.

_Then Gamzee sees you..._

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!?"** he yelled, kicked and shouted so loud and angrily the other guy who he heard went by the name Nick was holding Gamzee in a hug, Gamzee flailing kept yelling **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, NICK FOR THE LAST TIME" he took a breath " GET THE FUCK OFF ME OR I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU AND HIDE YOUR BODY WHERE NO ONE CAN FIND YOU... I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU"** Sam stared at Gamzee as Tavros was basically losing his mind.

"Sam..." Gamzee cried out to her completely changing personalities, he began crying **"WHY IS HE HERE!?"** he looked at Tavros **"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM"**

_Snap..._

**"HE HURT ME, HE FUCKING HURT ME AND YOU BRING HIM HERE"**

_Crack..._

**"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! I'LL STRANGLE YOU I WANT YOU DEAD! DO ALL OF YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!? DEAD!"** he kicked and scream and began crying loudly, Nick still held him, Gamzee tried to get out of Nick's grip and then he Just stopped.

* * *

Gamzee fell limp in Nick's arm and cried. Nick set him sitting on the floor and slowly walked away. He looked to Tavros "you have to calm him down he is still in pain" Tavros shaking nods his head. Nick and Sam leave them room.

Tavros slowly walked closer to Gamzee, who was still crying covering his face "Gamzee..." He sit in front of him and he looked up slightly through his hands "I'm sorry..." It even looked like Gamzee was gonna rip off "I love you Gamzee... I died throughout the whole week you were gone, I wished I could change what happened with him, he Just pulled me in when... All I wanted was a handshake" Tavros moved closer and now he was between Gamzee's legs and looking into his lavender eyes but they looked darker though.

Gamzee looked at Tavros as tears ran down his face, he looked away pushing Tavros away with his actions. Tavros cupped Gamzee's face and faced it towards himself "Gamzee I love you okay?" You pull him into a deep kiss and he hesitantly brings his hand to Tavros's cheek. Tavros held one cheek and the back of his head deepening the kiss.

Soon Gamzee gave in and kissed Tavros, full of all the lust he had for him during that whole week. He missed him so much, he cried for him, yelled for him, prayed for him to be by his side. Gamzee puts a hand on Tavros's thigh and kissed him more, he licked his lips and Tavros opened his mouth, he began to explore his mouth and his held rose up to Tavros's waist and his other hand was placed on the other side of his waist. He then let Tavros explore and Gamzee moans.

Tavros missed his kisses they were like poison to him. He couldn't stop kissing him, he hears Gamzee moan and he kissed his neck and the result led to more moaning. Tavros laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. Gamzee suddenly pushed away and got up "let's not do this here" he breathed heavily and Tavros nods. They walk out of the room into the next where everyone was.

"I'm glad you settled down gamz" Sam said and he went and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I threatened you Sam, please forgive me"

"It's okay"

"Take care gamz" Nick says and they leave, they went back to Tavros's house and suddenly once they sat down. Gamzee began to cry.

"G-Gamzee?" Tavros reached out to him and began to pull him into his arms. Gamzee gripped his shirt tightly and cried into Tavros's chest, Tavros sat there holding his boyfriend not knowing Why he's crying.

"I'm sorry" Tav finally heard his voice "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Tav rubbed Gamzee back and laid him down on the couch, Tavros wraps his arms around him as Gamzee did the same and covered his face in his chest.

Tavros felt himself being pulled closer to Gamzee and sees that he had been pulled into a kiss. He bit Gamzee's lips softly and in results Gamzee moaned, Tavros licked Gamzee's lips as he opened he explored and felt Gamzee shift over him. He had been pinned under Gamzee on the couch.

Gamzee held Tavros as they kissed and left his lips to leave a trail of kisses from his jawline all the way to his chest. He peppered soft kisses past his jaw and his breathed ghosts over Tavros's sensitive skin. Gamzee hears him moan underneath him and stopped and kissed Tavros's neck from the front and trails the kisses to the back of his neck.

Tavros's mind was blank. All he knew was that Gamzee was making him moan **A LOT**. He had gotten embarrassed that he couldn't keep them in, Tavros felt Gamzee kiss behind his ear and he began to moan a lot more, he covered his mouth, but the moan still escaped.

Gamzee then left his neck and gave attention to his collarbone, but it had been covered by his shirt, he leaned back and pulled off Tavros's shirt and threw it somewhere in the living room and laid back down on Tavros's body and kissed his collarbone. Tavros began to arch his back and Gamzee left his collarbone and kissed his chest.

Tavros held Gamzee's face and pulled him up to his face and kissed him roughly and full of lust. He bit his lips and began to explore his mouth again, Gamzee began to moan as he was kissed. Tavros slid out from under Gamzee and he had pinned him down. Gamzee falls back on couch with Tavros on him, kissing his neck, making him moan. God, he missed Tavros that whole week he missed everything, but thank god he was here.

Tavros ridded Gamzee of his black shirt and saw his lean muscular body, he kissed his jawline, ghosts his breathe over his neck. He practically did the same the same thing, but more like a tease. He kissed his neck slowly and trailed down to his collarbone, Gamzee began to moan, Tavros smiled as he laid kisses on his chest.

Tavros held Gamzee's hands to the side and kept kissing his chest. Gamzee arched his back and moaned loudly, Tavros laughed and kept kissing him. Gamzee threw his head back and began to blush furiously, he felt Tavros move his hands and held him by his waist and he kissed Gamzee's lips again and explored his mouth, Gamzee licked Tavros's lips and bit them.

Gamzee pulled Tavros closer and closer and wrapped his arms around Tavros's neck and held him close. As he felt Tavros slide his arms underneath him hugging him, Gamzee pulls away panting and hot. Tavros smiled at Gamzee and rested his head on his chest and they drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: KJNEFKQGldbuyQBWEDELOuyedOOO OMMMMGGGGG *KEYBOARD SMASH***

**WHAT DID I ****_JUST_**** WRITE ****_HOLY S***_**** O)3O!**  
**TOO MUCH RP EQUALS ALOT OF ROMANCE LIKE WTF MY FRIENDS. BUT, YOU GUYS BOOSTED MY SELF-CONFIDENCE! (B and for that i tip my tiny top hat to you! *tips tiny top hat***

**but also it has been the music o)3o during ****_THIS_**** one...ummm.. i was listening to 'Little Freak' by Usher ft. Nicki Minaj. I wonder if that's was triggered this chapter? Tempted? Whaaaat? **

**Heh heh well good bye!**


End file.
